


The First Time

by Rey_1314



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Loss of Virginity, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rey_1314/pseuds/Rey_1314
Summary: Rey和Ben Solo的第一次，这对雏终于可以步入新阶段了！背景是厄西戈战役后，元气大伤的Ben存活，和Rey一起离开去休养生息，然后就顺其自然地发生了第一次～
Relationships: Ben Solo - Relationship, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, rey - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	The First Time

（一）  
“我还以为，我会失去你。”Rey把Ben从地上拉起，紧紧抱住了他。

Leia死前用仅剩的一丝原力保住了Ben的性命。之后，Rey和他从厄西戈来到了星球Ahch-To，重新回到Luke生前在的小岛，让Ben在那休养生息，他需要时间来恢复自己的生命原力。

白天，他们会一起去捕鱼，去高峭的悬崖边眺望远方，Rey难得和小岛的原住民建立了友好关系，那些长得像鱼一样的居民还会不定时给他们带来新的衣物和生活用品。晚上，俩人会在小屋里打坐并感受原力。

过了一阵子，Ben很高兴地发现自己的身体不再像开始那样虚弱，一切都在慢慢好转中。

这天傍晚，Ben Solo抱着一堆刚砍的木柴回到小屋，开门便看到Rey正在火炉上摆弄着一口铁锅。

“你回来了，晚饭是杂菜炖肉，原住民不知道从哪带了点肉给我。”Rey兴奋地和他报告晚上的菜肴。Ben见她兴奋的模样，嘴角露出浅浅的笑容。就这样吧，他们好不容易能在一起，他不会再像以前固执地追求权力和地位。况且，那是Kylo Ren的想法，现在他只是也永远只会是Ben Solo。

“我可等不急了，每天最期待的就是你的厨艺。”男人把几块木柴丢到锅炉底下，火烧地更旺了。

（二）  
晚饭过后，Ben和Rey懒洋洋地坐在火炉边，身下铺着他们之前从房子里找到的羊毛毯子。

火烤得二人身子暖洋洋，Rey靠在Ben怀里，闻着令她安心的味道。啊，她的爱人就在这里，这是真实的，她终于不是一个人了。正当女孩沉浸在自己的想法中，男人开口说：“Rey，我一直都想问你一个问题。”

“什么问题。”她抬起头望着他。

“那天在厄西戈，如果母亲没办法救我，我死了…你…你会怎么办。”Ben迟疑地问道。他其实一直都想知道，如果自己那日真的不幸离开了她，他的女孩会怎么想。

Rey沉默了好久，久到Ben以为她不愿意回答，正准备说自己不该这样问的时候，女孩认真说道：“那我会一直去寻找你，如果找不到你，我会替你好好活着。”

看着男人惊讶的眼神，她接着说：“我永远都不会放弃你，我会想尽一切方法去复活你。如果到最后依旧没办法，那我会坚信你就在我身边，既然你把生命给了我，那么我们就是合二为一。就算我再也见不到你，我也会好好活着，因为我知道你不会愿意看着我这样颓废下去。我会代你完成你母亲留下的事业，代你看尽这银河系间的一切，直到最后等我也死去时，我会期待再次见到你。”

Rey这番话让Ben心里一紧，他把女孩紧紧抱住，头深深埋在她的颈窝。他就知道，他的Rey永远是那么的坚强，无论遇到什么困难，她都能一个人勇敢面对。然而，这也是让他心疼的地方，她总是一个人，正是孤独炼就了她一身坚韧的性格。不过现在没事了，有他陪着她。

Ben松开Rey，坚定地对她发誓：“Rey，我会永远在你身边，”他把女孩掉落在额前的头发撩到耳后：“Remember, you’re not alone.” 

一滴晶莹的泪珠从她眼中掉落，落在Ben的手上，男人只觉得那滴泪滚烫到灼伤了自己的手。他明白，Rey等这句话等太久了。

小屋内，只有燃烧着的火传来噼里啪啦声。Ben和Rey就这么静静地望着彼此，他们都感觉到，彼此的心里都燃起一团无法被扑灭的火苗，一开始只是星星点点，下一秒却如星火燎原般充斥于全身。

不知是谁先亲上对方的唇，Ben热情地吻着怀里的Rey，而她也主动回应他。

原力啊，他的唇是如此柔软，和那天自己亲吻他的感觉一模一样，Rey闭着眼想。男人的手来到她的后脑勺，把她按向自己，他一边吻着她一边用舌头有一下没一下地舔舐她的唇。噢，老天，他怎么会这些…

“无师自通。”似乎读到女孩脑中的想法，男人低低地哼笑一声，紧接不重不轻地对着Rey的下唇咬去。

“唔…”正当她张开嘴想小声抱怨，Ben的舌头如灵活的蛇钻了进去，在自己的口腔里探索。Rey浑身一紧，不自觉地倒在男人的怀里，而他顺势把自己抱得更紧了。

他不断地刺激她，用自己的舌头邀请她的一起共舞，Rey只觉得整个人像被抽走了骨头一样，毫无力气。滋滋的水声传到她耳中，她害羞地缩了缩想往后退，可男人的大手放在她的后颈，根本不让自己有逃离的机会。

“Breathe, my love.”Ben停下来，看着双唇红润的Rey温柔地说道。女孩脸红地低下头，他正想继续说什么，Rey抬头，一脸豁出去的样子看着自己：“Ben，我们…我们做爱吧！”

原力啊，他的女孩是勇敢的，不过他没想过她会如此勇敢。“这话，应该由我来说，”他亲了亲Rey：“不过，你确定这是你想要的？”他太珍惜她了，没有她的允许，自己绝对不会越过那条界限。

“我想好了，我爱你，所以我想我们能真正地在一起！”Rey鼓足了勇气：“你…你不想吗？”

“我想，我当然想。不过我尊重你，只有你愿意，我们才做这件事。”Ben看着一生挚爱，眼里全是柔情蜜意。

“那，你轻点，我…我第一次。”Rey的脸红得像熟透的苹果。

“Sweetheart，别忘了，我也是。”Ben说完，封住了她的唇。

（三）  
Rey抬头承受着他跟开始截然不同的吻，他激烈地吮吸着她，好像要一口把她吞进肚子里。

扶在她脖子后面的手开始向下游走，透过薄薄的衣服，他的手就像炽热的煤炭在自己背上留下痕迹。Ben的手已经来到了她的衣服下摆，女孩紧张地绷紧了身子，男人开始亲吻她的脖子：“放松，别害怕，把一切都交给我。”

是啊，这是她的爱人，世上没有人会比他待自己更温柔。想到这，她放松了身躯，环住男人的脖子，把自己往他怀里送去。

感受到Rey的接受，Ben的手探入她的衣内，轻轻抚摸她光滑的后背。Jakku恶略的环境和艰苦的绝地训练并没有让她的皮肤变得粗糙，不过他仍能摸到几道小小的伤痕。他的女孩怎样他都喜欢，她只需要做她自己就好。

Rey在他的触碰下微微颤抖，有一股火苗一直在自己的背部燃烧，Ben的手到哪，那股火苗就燃烧到哪。老天，她从未有过这种感觉，这种让自己兴奋和欢愉的感觉。

Ben主动将上衣脱下，露出健壮的胸肌。Rey瞟了一眼，便害羞地别过头，她想起那日第一次看到他穿着黑色紧身裤，裸露着上身，还一脸严肃地和自己隔空对话。想到这，她忍不住笑了出来。

“你是想到了那天吗？”男人心有灵犀地问道，她点点头。Ben狡猾地笑了笑，凑近她耳边：“说不定，是我想色诱你呢？”

“哎呀，你这个人真是！”女孩用拳捶了他一下，Ben笑着抓住她的手，放到自己的胸膛上：“现在，这些都属于你了。”

这男人，怎么突然变得骚话连篇，看来准备开荤了就是不一样。Rey盯着自己的手，掌下传来一阵阵的心跳。“扑通，扑通。”真好，她的爱人还鲜活地活着。

她低头，把唇印到了他的心脏处，轻轻地吻着。男人的眼神骤然变得深邃，他盯着女孩接下来的每一个动作。

Rey摸着他胸前的伤疤，那一道道的疤正在变浅，不过从形状和深浅可以看出当时的严重程度。她低下头，继续亲吻这些代表着男人艰难过去的疤痕。就让她为他抚平从前的伤痛吧，让他们相互救赎。

Ben深吸一口气，胸口那不可忽视的触感在身体里形成一个巨大的漩涡，把自己吸入深不见底的欲望之中。

当Rey亲到自己的腹肌处，Ben再也忍不住了，把她从下面拎起，让她跨坐在自己腿间。额头抵着她的，他沙哑地开口：“Rey，把衣服脱了吧。”

Rey羞涩地将衣摆撩起，Ben屏气凝神地盯着她，彷佛想把她每一个动作都记在脑海里。终于，女孩把衣服放在一旁，两人终于坦诚相待。

女人露上身和男人露上身完全不一样啊，Rey正想用手挡在胸前，却被Ben一手抓住：“Rey，别紧张，我想看看你。”在男人虔诚的目光下，她缓缓放下了手。

Ben望着女孩赤裸的上身感叹，她就像，不，她就是缪斯女神。脖子下方是好看的锁骨，好似可以装下一小潭春水。往下是水滴般翘挺的胸，视觉上让他觉得自己一只手就可以握住，而随着她的呼吸，胸前的美好像有生命一般微微地上下起伏。Rey有着结实的小腹，还有两条健康的马甲线。她的腰处有适当的凹陷，让腰部和胯部形成迷人的漏斗状。

“你可真美。”Ben吻上她的脖子，一点点往下。Rey颤抖着，现在她所有的感官都被无限放大，他的触摸、他的亲吻、他的体温，甚至是他的呼吸，自己都能一清二楚地感知。

他轻轻咬了一口女孩的锁骨，随后来到她的胸部。胸前的黑发蹭得自己发痒，Rey有些紧张，放在Ben肩上的手微微缩紧，可还没反应过来，男人已经含住了她的果实。

“嗯…”陌生的感觉一下子向脑门袭来，Rey没忍住呻吟了出来。听到女孩的声音，Ben只觉得身下一紧，他双手放在她的腰处，嘴依旧品尝着开始有些挺立的乳尖。

男人的舌头灵活地在她胸前打着转，一会细细碾压，一会快速撩拨，还时不时用手抚摸周围的柔软。一阵酥麻感从女孩的胸部直达头皮，又有另一阵发热感直冲她的腹部下方。Rey情不自禁地抱紧了Ben，双手插入他漂亮的黑发，噢原力，她快要迷失在这无尽的性事之中了。

终于，男人放过了鲜红欲滴的果实，从她胸口抬起头，再次吻住了Rey。他们唇齿交缠，Ben不停地吮吸女孩的唇瓣和舌尖，那股甜腻的味道让他恋恋不舍，是rey的味道，是她专属的香味。Rey也学着他轻咬住对方的舌尖，缓缓碾磨着。

做爱是行云流水的事，不需要刻意去想，只需跟随内心深处的欲望，俩人亲着亲着便倒在了毛毯上。Ben撑着胳膊看着身下的Rey，火光隐隐约约地照在她脸上，女孩望着自己，湿漉漉的眼睛就像林中的母鹿，而他是用猎枪瞄准她的猎人，蓄势待发。

“Do you trust me?” Ben低下头，蹭了蹭她的鼻尖。

“I always trust you.” Rey主动勾住他的脖子，吻住了他。

两具身躯紧紧地贴在一起，男人的手沿着女孩的腰一直滑到她的胯，抓住她的裤子，慢慢往下扯。Rey感觉到下半身传来一丝凉意，有些不自然地曲了曲腿，但她并没有阻止他，因为她爱他，她想和他一起翻云覆雨。

女孩浑身只穿了一件内裤，Ben往下望去，他炽热的目光让她腹部有些发紧。Rey的两条腿十分紧致，极低的体脂比让她腿部在移动时呈现出漂亮的肌肉线条。

“My love，你好美。”男人的声音如同暗夜中的催眠曲在耳边响起，Rey抿了抿嘴，羞到不敢看他。

突然，她倒吸一口气，Ben吻上了自己的腿，他的大手也在腿部摸索着。常年握住光剑的手有好几处茧，然而这种不平整的触感让Rey更加意乱情迷。男人略粗糙的指腹轻轻捏着她的小腿，滚烫的吻也来到了膝盖。

Ben坐起身，抬起她的小腿，往前倾吻上了女孩的足背。“Ben！”Rey惊呼，挣扎着想坐起来，却被他一句话震到愣愣地半躺在毛毯上。

“足背上的亲吻代表我只属于你。”男人眼中的墨色如同漩涡般让女孩深陷其中不能自拔。

他的唇贴着女孩的脚背一路向上，在小腿处吻了一下：“小腿的亲吻代表我只服从于你的命令。”Rey眼睁睁看着他又吻上自己的大腿：“大腿的亲吻代表你可以随意支配我。”

Ben缓缓趴下，把唇印上她的腰处并伸出舌头舔了舔，Rey急促地呼吸着，她已经被他压得重新躺下，勉强抬起头望着这个让自己快要失控的男人：“腰部的亲吻意味着我心甘情愿被你偷走了心。”

他继续向上，吻住女孩柔软的腹部：“亲吻小腹代表你就是我的心之所向。”

“Ben…”Rey只觉得男人一个个的吻快要把她烧成灰烬，她难耐地抓住Ben的手把人拉向自己，狠狠吻住他那到处点火的嘴。

男人深深吻着爱人，等他松开手，眼前的女孩被自己勾得眼里满是情欲。“亲吻嘴唇代表最真挚的爱情。别急，my love，我要你永远记住这一夜。”Ben边哄边抬起她的手，接着在她手背上留下一个吻：“亲吻手背代表你是我最敬爱的人。”他把女孩的手翻过来，又低头亲吻掌心：“手掌的亲吻代表我恳求你永远爱我。”

Rey只觉得自己要融化在他身下，老天，他也太会调情了吧。“我只对我爱的人这么做，只有你。”Ben温柔地回答了女孩心中疑问。“你又读我的想法了！”她小声地抗议。

“忍不住，我想知道此刻我的爱人在想什么。”Ben笑眯眯地看着她，再次抓起她的手，吻上了Rey的手腕：“亲吻手腕代表我对你最深沉的欲望。”

“那这里呢？”Rey厚着脸皮指了指自己的胸：“你还没有说亲这里是什么意思。”

“学会勾引我了？”Ben俯下身，如女孩所愿亲吻她雪白的胸脯。“哈…嗯…不是勾引…你…你还没说什么意思呢…”Rey情难自己，挺起上半身主动把圆润送到他嘴里。

“亲吻胸部代表你拥有我的全部。”Ben挺起身，Rey早已情动，缓缓在爱人面前如玫瑰般绽放出自己最娇艳的模样。

“你…你的裤子都还没脱。”就算深陷欢愉，Rey还像往日一样坚持：“我都脱了裤子了。”女孩明艳动人，Ben只觉得她要什么自己都会给她。

在Rey的注视中，他站起身，矫健的身躯高大且挺拔。他解开裤绳，抖了抖腿，长裤啪嗒一声落地。Rey坐起身，看着眼前也只剩内裤的男人，默默吞了下口水。

她一直都觉得Ben的身材比例特别好，以前他还是第一支秩序领袖的时候，自己每次看到他黑袍下的长腿都有一种莫名心动的感觉。好吧，Rey不能否认当时自己确实有想跟他一起一走了之的念头，但那也只是一瞬间。

Rey从下到上把Ben打量了一番，这让她想起两人初遇时，自己在审讯室里也忍不住观察面前的男人。他的大腿强壮有力，小腿也笔直修长，从下身内裤凸起的形状可以看出男人早已跃跃欲试，她只觉得自己的脸更烫了。

“别站着，过来。”Rey深吸一口气，向他伸出手。Ben握住她坐下，顺带一扯，女孩跌入他的怀里，坐在他腿上。臀部底下是男人紧绷的双腿，Rey不自然地挪了挪，然而Ben抓住她的手，慢慢放到他的腹部下方，最后按在了腿间鼓起的地方。女孩只觉得手上的触感像烫手的山芋，正想缩回去，男人没让她逃离，把她的手又往下按了按：“Rey，认识一下它，它只为你跳动。”

Rey虽没有过性事，但基本的生物学还是懂的，她从来就没见过更不用说摸过一个男性的重要器官！她咬着唇，有些紧张地望着Ben，男人伸出手，轻柔地掰开她紧咬的唇瓣：“别紧张，谁都有第一次。”在对方鼓励的眼神下，Rey终于开启了她的探索。她的手指沿着内裤下的巨物移动，指尖的按压让薄薄的布料勾勒出它的形状。

耳边传来细微的喘息声，Rey抬头便看到Ben情难自制的表情。他微昂着头，厚唇稍稍张开，双眼紧闭，性感的喉结上下滚动着。她还是懂的，应该是自己的触碰让他觉得舒服吧。

这种掌控他反应的想法令一股雀跃的情绪涌上女孩的心头，她有些得意。看着男人依旧沉醉的样子，Rey心一横，把手伸进了他的内裤，然后一把握住了它。

“Rey！”下体忽然的触感让Ben猛地睁开眼，眼前的景象让他差点没控制住。女孩把他的内裤全扒了下来，而她正用柔软的双手握着自己的阳具上下来回地套弄着。

“Ben，我这样你舒服吗？” 老天，她嘴里说着这种话脸上却是一副单纯的样子，Ben的下体肿胀地有些疼痛了。

噢，这就是他勇敢的女孩。昔日战场上，她挥舞光剑的样子已经让自己着迷。如今，床上的她更是散发着无穷的魅力，她就是一朵罂粟花，美丽且致命。

“呀，它好像变大了！”在女孩的惊呼声中，Ben的巨物已经抬起了头。“Rey，够了，你做得很好。”他把女孩的手从自己身下拿开，扣住她的后脑勺狠狠吻住那诱人的唇。

他太想要她了，从一开始就想，一直到现在。原力啊，他终于和心爱的人在一起了，这一切都是真实的！Ben用尽全力地吻她，吻到Rey瘫软在自己怀里才松开她的嘴。

“接下来，轮到我了。”他把女孩放倒在毛毯上，侧身半躺在她身边。Ben低头再次含住少女的酥胸，在她浑身逐渐放松的状态下，他的手来到了她的胯部，勾住了内裤边缘。

“可以吗？”他征求她的同意，女孩点了点头。男人右手一个用力，Rey身上的最后一层衣物也消失了。

Rey忍不住把腿交叠在一起，浑身上下因羞涩而白里透红。看着她神秘三角地带，Ben亢奋地有些颤栗，她的身体就是一座神圣的圣殿，而自己是唯一可以开启圣殿大门的人。他一只手轻轻盖在Rey的眼睛上，失去视觉的女孩有点忐忑不安，不由自主地又咬住唇。

“Don’t be afraid, feel me.”男人缓缓分开她合在一起的腿，终于看到了她的全部。那里如宛如正在盛开的花朵，娇嫩欲滴，徐徐流出的晶莹液体是女孩情动的最好表现。Ben瞻仰着Rey的美好，眼神变得深邃，他伸出手，轻轻抚摸那两片娇羞的花瓣。

Rey难耐地扭动着胯部，腹部的欲火早已转移到了下方，那种酥软发麻的感觉让自己欲罢不能。被遮挡住眼睛，女孩在黑暗中只能用身体去感知对方，他好像弯起了手指变着方向触摸，又好似用两个指尖轻轻按摩…

“嗯啊…天啊…”女孩触电般猛地一缩，花瓣颤抖着分泌出更多的爱液。原来，Ben找到了她露出小头的花蕊，正轻柔地揉搓着它。“啊…Ben…这里…嗯…”望着心爱的人在自己身下神魂颠倒，男人觉得没有比这更性感的事了。

他加快了手里的速度，女孩的花蕊逐渐挺立，身下的毛毯也已湿了一小块。Rey只觉得越来越多的快感汇聚到那里，她像条搁浅的鱼，艰难地张着嘴呼吸，同时有一种奇怪而又陌生的感觉正在吞噬自己。

“Ben…我…我好像…嗯…太多了…”她呻吟着，娇媚的声音使得男人忍不住加大了揉搓的力度，女孩的叫声更大了：“不行…哈…我不行了…求你！”Rey被刺激地差点流泪，她忍不住拨开遮住双目的手，含着泪望向他。

她的眼角因欢愉而泛红，楚楚可怜地看着自己，Ben只觉得身下的巨物在疯狂地叫嚣。他眼神一暗，指尖稍微一用力，按上她温暖的花蕊。

“啊！”极致的快感在瞬间爆发，Rey不受控制地向后倒去。她紧紧抓住身下的毛毯，尖叫着挺起了身，腰部形成了一个优雅的弧度，一股暖流从花瓣中涌出。她臀部剧烈颤抖着，迎来了人生中第一个高潮。

“Rey，还舒服吗？”Ben明知故问，带着迷人的笑望着还没从高潮中反应过来的爱人。老天，原来这就是高潮吗？女孩有些失焦的目光终于落在他脸上，欲言又止。

Ben似乎看出她的想法，沙哑地说：“这还只是第一步，一会还有让你更舒服的。”他挑逗般地亲了亲Rey的嘴角，一个翻身压到了她身上。

亲密相贴的身躯让Rey的体温骤然升高，她知道接下来两人要做什么，虽然有些揣揣不安，毕竟没有经验，但有Ben在，她相信男人会好好爱自己，这个她最爱的男人啊，就让她迎接他全部的热情吧。Rey含情脉脉地看着上方Ben英俊的眉眼，抬手描绘他高挺的鼻梁和深陷的眼窝，并献上自己的双唇：“Love me then.”

充满情欲的热吻让两人神魂颠倒，等到Rey发出浅浅的低吟声，男人才恋恋不舍放开她的唇，大手抚摸着她的胯：“Now, Let me love you.”他一只手撑住自己，一只手握着男根，放在女孩私处，滚烫的前端研磨着脆弱的花瓣。刚刚才高潮过的地方还没有完全闭合，Ben能清楚看到中间微张的小口。

身下又涌出一股湿润，沿着女孩的股沟流下，一直没能满足的Rey终于失去了耐心，她主动抬起双腿，勾住了男人的腰，用脚后跟蹭着他的后背和臀部：“Ben，进来。”

Ben知道女孩准备好了：“As you wish.” 他腰一沉，巨物终于进入了这片柔软潮湿的神圣之地，并冲破那层阻碍，直达最深处…

“唔！”那一瞬间，Rey只觉得下体一阵撕裂，她痛得一口咬住Ben的肩膀。男人进去后难耐地昂起头呼了口气，Rey的里面太紧致了，少女从未被人踏足过的地方终于被自己涉足，且只属于自己的秘密花园。

Ben用拇指温柔地擦拭她眼角的泪水，他知道第一次一定很痛，于是保持着刚进去的姿势，在Rey的额头、鼻尖和嘴唇上落下安慰的吻。

Rey疼得一动也不敢动，她环抱男人，身下无法忽略的痛苦让自己一时间有些不知所措：“Ben，我好疼…我没想到会那么痛。”望着泪眼汪汪的女孩，Ben不禁有些自责：“都怪我，是我太急了。”看着她小脸紧皱，没了平日阳光的样子，他觉得还是慢慢来好，不要操之过急。

正当男人准备从她身体里退出来，女孩猛地收紧勾在他腰上的腿，Ben一个没稳住，巨物又往里钻了许多。“Rey！”他震惊地看着她，爱人的额头布满了细小的汗珠，可女孩咬着牙，对自己说道：“不…不怪你，这…这是…必经之路。”说完用腿把男人又往下压了压：“应该一会就会习惯的，我没事。”

噢，他的Rey，他的爱人，永远都是那么的勇敢和坚强，这样的女孩自己怎能不拿生命去爱。“委屈你了，my love.”他虔诚地吻住她，大手轻柔地爱抚她的花瓣和花蕊，试图减少她的疼痛。

不知过了多久，Rey感觉没有一开始那么疼了，痛感过后，她才第一次认真感受到体内的硬物。她忍不住缩了缩下面，它居然也跟着跳动了一下，自己隐约能用身体感知它的形状…

“你还疼吗？”头顶传来Ben关心的声音，女孩抬头，看到他眼里全是对自己的克制和对她的怜爱，体内的巨物虽肿胀得可怕，但他仍在等待她的许可，这个男人就是如此尊重自己。

“好些了，你可以…可以动动看。”绯红的脸让Rey在Ben眼里更加迷人，他点了点头，开始前后摆动自己的腰，从未感受过性事的两人一同探索前往伊甸园的道路。

Ben不断进出Rey的花房，层层软肉紧紧包裹着自己。每次当他要退出去的时候，那些紧致如同千万只小手不舍地拉住自己，彷佛邀请他再回到那片甜蜜的天地。身下的女孩媚眼如丝，浑身因欢愉汗津津的，这让她的皮肤看起来更加光滑和细腻。

突然，男人研磨到一个点，Rey一个激灵，发出压抑的呻吟。看来就是这了，Ben找准地方，结实的臀部像发电的马达不停挺动，他粗壮的男根一次又一次撞击那销魂之处。

Rey浑身发软，身下一阵又一阵的情潮让自己难以承受：“哈…Ben…太…太多了…”男人一边用力顶弄，一边紧紧盯着她。Rey面色红润，嘴里无意识的叫喊在他耳中好似悦耳的歌声，就像是海上的女妖在吟唱，让他这个水手心甘情愿地沉沦。

“唔…”Rey觉得体内的巨物又大了一圈，男人的频率越来越快，一阵酥麻直击女孩的尾椎骨，她在迷糊中有一种山雨欲来的预感，下一秒，Ben的大手捏住了她早已充血的花蕊。

“啊！”女孩整个人都了拱起来，身体痉挛并尖叫着达到了高潮，奔涌而出的爱液滋润了整个花谷。她体内的软肉正剧烈地收缩，Ben闷哼了一声，险些就要精关失守。

还在高潮中的女孩失神地望着屋顶，她的身体依旧在颤抖。Ben望着眉眼含情的她，只觉得自己下身仍硬得发疼。抱着Rey瘫软的身子，他坐直了起来，让她跨坐在自己股间，那只巨兽在女孩体内叫嚣着要发起第二轮进攻。

“你…你还有力气？”似乎察觉到他的意图，Rey惊讶地望向身下，不看还好，一看简直想挡住脸，这个景象太色情了。Ben的性器露出最下端的部分，它好像又变大了，上面还布满了可怖的青筋，而其余部分则被自己的幽谷深深含住，还把她窄小的入口扩张成圆圆的样子…

“怎样，满意你所看到的吗？”男人露出戏谑的微笑。“你！不害臊！”她羞得不得了，抗议似地咬了咬他强壮的胸肌，男人充满磁性的笑声像大提琴一样低沉迷人。

她身上的每一处都让Ben着迷，泛着秋波的双眸，精致翘挺的鼻子，嫣红诱人的嘴巴，修长的脖子，圆润饱满的肩头，含苞待放的双乳，平坦健美的小腹…

“那么，Rey，准备好再次迎接我吧。”还没等她反应过来，Ben已经握住Rey的腰，把她提起再重重按下。窒息的快感让Rey差点又要高潮，她发现自己不知不觉中已经爱上了这种飘飘欲仙的感觉，原来和爱的人做爱是如此快乐的事情。

Ben的又一个撞击让她被高高抛起，这个恶劣的男人，明知道她受不住还老对着那个点反反复复。可是，她自己也好舒服…一波又一波的快感在身下汇聚，Rey抱着他，指尖已不经意间在他背上留下了几道抓痕。

自信的女孩永远敢于直面自己的欲望，Rey只知道，此时此刻自己希望被填满，被充实…想要更多，想要掌控这场性爱…她情不自禁地开始扭动臀部，像骑马一样在男人身上驰骋。

“Ben！”Rey忘情地叫着他的名字，胸前的两团雪白随着她的动作上下跳动，男人目不转睛地盯着眼前的一切：他的爱人已经从一个女孩蜕变成一个女人，放下羞涩的Rey仿佛成为了阿佛洛狄忒，她象征最美好的爱情和美丽，同时又是欲望的化身。

下身的销魂蚀骨让Ben的呼吸更为粗重，大掌掐住女孩纤细的柳腰，还不时去逗弄她身后敏感的腰窝。“Oh…Ben…”男人的手就是如此有魔力，让她高潮迭起。

火光下，两具身躯紧密交缠，纵情遂欲。Rey沉醉在他编织的情网中，感觉到那股窒息的快感又要到来，她抱紧Ben，喘息地说：“唔…快了…我…”男人一听，身下的动作更快了，每一下都快准狠。

“不…不行了…你…哈…”Rey只觉得一朵灿烂的烟花在脑海中绽放，腿间一湿，整个人不受控制地颤抖起来：“Ben！”同一瞬间，男人感受到她的四壁在猛烈地收缩，他抬起精壮的腰，狠狠贯穿了她，并咬住Rey后昂的天鹅颈：“Rey, I cum for you...”

（四）  
相拥的两人盖着被子躺在毛毯上，Rey舒服地伸了个懒腰，身后的男人揽住她的腰把人拉近到贴着自己的胸。

“Rey，你还好吗？”Ben蹭着她的后颈，感受怀里爱人的温暖。

“我很好，我没想到这种事居然如此…嗯…如此愉悦。”她转过身，面对男人侧身躺着，双眼亮晶晶。

“你知道吗，Rey，I never feel so alive.” Ben柔情似水地看着她: “You complete me.” 

“是嘛，”Rey枕着他的胳膊，凑到男人怀里，幸福地闻了闻他独有的味道，开心地说：“I love you so much.”

Ben在她发间落下一个温柔的吻: “Me too.”


End file.
